Rose Lavillant
Rose Lavillant is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Princess Fragrance", after Chloé Bourgeois tears up her letter to Prince Ali, she is akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Princess Fragrance, a perfume-shooting supervillain. In "Félix", after being fooled by Félix to think that Adrien didn't appreciate his friends, she is re-akumatized into Princess Fragrance, and, along with Reflekta and Lady Wifi, the three supervillains form the The Punishers Trio, a group of supervillains who want to get revenge on Adrien, later Félix. Appearance Physical appearance Rose is 4'11 and a slender teenage girl with a blonde pixie cut hair, periwinkle eyes, and pink lipstick. Civilian attire She wears a shirt with light pink sleeves and top front, pink and white stripes on the front, a pink back that has a pale golden wing design, and string tied around her waist. She also has a pink mini skirt with two white edges at the bottom of the cloth, white leggings, two pink bracelets around her right wrist, and pink dress shoes. As Princess Fragrance Princess Fragrance's skin is a pale green and her sclera are light pink. Her hair is now pink with lighter pink edges on her bangs. It is long and tied back into a rosebud-like bun, (hence her name) and detailed with black horizontal lines and black leaves around the bottom half. A black tube comes out of the top of the bun and hangs down to the back of her knees, and the end of her hair comes out of the end and is tied with a black band. Like a mask, black paint is around her upper face and over eyes, a swirl below her left eye. She also has pink lipstick. Her outfit is a black jumpsuit and covers her arms, legs, and neck. Narrow pink lines go down her puffed sleeves and puffed shorts, and they make a rose design on her chest. Her shoes are high heels, having pink heels and pointed pink tips to her toes. Her blaster is a dark purple tear-shaped bottle with pink horizontal lines, and the end is clear, rounded, light pink glass surrounded by dark gray leaf-like edges where it attaches to the bottle. Through the bottle and out of the end of the glass is a small dark gray pipe, which is where the perfume shoots out from. The handle and the trigger are thin, curled dark gray metal wire, and over one part of the handle near the back, there is a round, dark purple piece with indented lines spiraling around it. Personality Rose is a sweet, cheerful and naive teenage girl. With an optimistic and happy attitude, Rose cares for everyone around her, often showing much gratitude, and she likes helping them, offering snacks and drinks to her classmates during their movie project in "Horrificator". Her kindness can occasionally lead her to a downfall (as she is naive), though, such as in the episode "Timebreaker" when the title character tricks her into helping her stand up and thereby erases her from time. She is also very sensitive, easily becoming frightened to run for class representative after competitor Chloé threatens to kick her out of the scrapbooking club in "Darkblade". In "Befana", Rose can be very brave when standing up for her friends. Her courage is further shown in "Zombizou", in which she risks herself to save Chloé from the titular villain's minions. As Princess Fragrance, she is obsessed with Prince Ali and will stop at nothing to accomplish her goal to make him hers. She expects people to treat her like royalty, and she is particularly enraged by people who won't follow her or take Prince Ali away from her. She also likes to sing and makes everyone under her control sing. Trivia *She will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Princess Fragrance.png|As Princess Fragrance Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Beautiful characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:In love characters Category:HEROINES Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cute characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:Purple Characters Category:Girly heroines Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Kind Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Pink Haired Characters Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Characters Who Cry Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroines Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Singing Heroines Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Characters who have masks Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Heroes Category:LGBT Villains Category:Frightened Characters Category:Scaredy Cats Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Erin Fitzgerald Category:Characters voiced by Reba Buhr Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Scarlet Akumatized Villains